


Normal life

by CododylWorld



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Well, this was supposed to be cute and loveable and nice but it turned horrible, so sorry. It was from a prompt that Adri made cause I wanted some fluff and well here it is but it turned into more angst. It'll probably stay a one-shot or it'll probably go into more stuff I'm not sure.





	Normal life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be cute and loveable and nice but it turned horrible, so sorry. It was from a prompt that Adri made cause I wanted some fluff and well here it is but it turned into more angst. It'll probably stay a one-shot or it'll probably go into more stuff I'm not sure.

To say that work was bad and boring would be an understatement. It was horrible and life draining and that didn't even justify it. No word in the world could explain how Theo felt about it. How did people do this? How do people even survive like this? He thought as he helped the old couple take their things back down to the lobby. 

He listened to them in the corner of the elevator, a fake smile plastered over his face as they took him apart inch by inch. They criticize everything about him and he tried his best to not let it get to him but something deep inside him was triggered by the words and he felt little, he felt like he didn't mean shit. And it was ironic, a couple of months ago he would do this to anyone that would benefit his goals. He would make them feel as inconsequential as possible just to get them to bend to his will. And it would work perfectly.

But now, now, the tables were turned. And ever since he started hanging out with Liam he started to open up. He started to feel stuff and at first, he had been scared. Terrified even. But now he had been getting used to it, it wasn't as bad as he thought. Until now that is. Every insecurity that he didn't know he had was being exploited and it sucked. He started to feel more human and less supernatural, he started to see things that he normally wouldn't and it frightened him.

He always thought life was one way and he had seen it that way for so long, he never once realized that he had seen it upside down. What he thought to be normal was weird and wrong for others: manipulation, cheating, killing and exploiting people for his own benefit had been normal for him for so long. But now it was different. He still saw it as normal, but not as good as he once thought. He was standing on a line now, a line between what was actually good and what he considered good. And he needed to balance it out perfectly or otherwise he might become what he once was. And that wasn't an option, he didn't want that. He wanted something more, he wanted something he could his own.

The sudden ding of the elevator door opening brought him back from his thoughts, he grabbed the luggage and hurried out, the old couple stopped at the receptionist to let Theo’s bitchy boss know that he was completely terrifying. I’m terrifying? He scoffed to himself once the couple was near him. He opened the door to let the elderly couple walk out, they don't know squat shit about terrifying, he thought as he opened the trunk of the cab and placed the heavy bags inside. 

He waved them goodbye, same fake smile on his face as the one on the elevator. Once he knew they were out of sight he walked back inside. 

“Theo,” he heard his name being called from the desk, his boss. Well, he was in for an earful. 

“Yea?” he asked as he walked towards his boss, who had a rather disappointed look on her face, which did not bode well for him.

“Take a ten-minute break, just go. Get out of my face.”

“But I just got here, I can’t just take a break.” He said while he stood there, confusion plastered all over his face, what did I do wrong? He asked himself as his boss just looked at him like he had killed a kitten or something,

“Well I can't have you terrorizing our guests, so take ten,” she says and Theo goes stomping off to the bathroom, he feels his phone vibrate in his thigh and he immediately answers it without checking the caller id,

“What?!” he snaps and he knows he shouldn't, the person calling isn't at fault for his shitty attitude. 

“Oh wow, my bad,” Liam says and Theo can feel his guilt start to rise as he realizes that once again, he was a dick,

“Sorry, I just–” he takes a sharp breath as he looks himself in the mirror and he can suddenly see what the old people were talking about. He can see the few things that make him look out of place, the insecurities that were there before but he just didn't give a fuck about. 

“What is it, Liam?”

“Oh well, um you see, I was wondering if you knew anything about werejackals?” Liam asked a bit wary of what Theo might say. He stood there staring at himself, searching his mind for the information that he knew he had. But he didn't need this. He didn't need another supernatural situation, normal life was already beating the crap out of him and adding something that wasn't natural would just fuck him up even more. He dropped his shoulders and took a deep breath while he turned around and rested his hip on the bathroom sink,

“Look, Liam,” he began, “I don't know shit about werejackals, shit I didn't even know that was a thing,” he lies, “but what I do know is that I want to fucking quit. I want to quit this job, I want to quit this town, I want to quit everything.” He breathes out and suddenly he felt tears fall down his face, “I've only been good at one thing and that got me killed, that got me sent straight to hell. And I don't want to do that again, I don't want to go back to that life,” he was now on the floor, back pressed to the wall as he slides down and slumps on the floor, he brings his knees to his chest and hugs them tightly, “I hate everything about myself, I hate everything about my job, about this town. And I just want to leave. I just–” he breathes once more “I just want to end it.” He finishes and he can hear someone trying to open the bathroom door, he gets up and wipes his tears away and before Liam can answer, he hangs up and goes back to work. 

The hours go by as quickly as they can and before Theo knows it he has forgotten all about the old couple that made him feel like shit, he had forgotten all about the breakdown that he had on the bathroom floor. They are replaced by other shitty people and shittier memories and by the end of his shift he’s left with wanting to crawl into a ball, to just turn over and cry into his empty studio that he can barely afford and just fuck it all. For once in the last few months, all he wants is to go back to his empty studio, he walks to walk in and see the familiar darkness and feel the cold emptiness of the room hit his face. 

Just a few more paychecks and you can get the fuck out of here. He thinks to himself as he walks up the stairs. He stands in front of his door, keys on his hand as the familiar scent of pizza and warm cookies hit his nose, he immediately opened the door to his studio expecting someone to be there but instead was met with balloons and an empty apartment. 

“Hello?!” he yelled and was met with silence, he walked forward and saw a small card sitting on a closed box of pizza, the words ‘For Theo Raeken’ written on it, he furrowed his eyebrows and took it in his hand and brought it to his face. He smelled it but he couldn't tell whose writing it was, different scents filled the air. He opened it wearily and was met with Liam’s writing on it at the top, he began to read,

“Non-Evil Things Theo Raeken is Good at…” he looked down and saw different handwritings on it, all of them detailing what he was good at. He saw the signatures of each one and was surprised when he saw a ‘SS, MT,’ and ‘SM’ on it. 

He couldn't help but bring it to his chest as he felt a small teardrop from his face, he sat down and read the card once, twice, before opening the pizza and digging in. 

He still had to go back to work the next morning, he still had to return to his empty, cold studio at night but now he had something to look forward to. Now he could read this card and feel a bit better. Now he had something to look forward to everyday.


End file.
